Week
by darkkixie
Summary: KaixRei!! Kai gets beaten up and thrown out, it's up to Rai to help him. RxR *complete*
1. Week begins

Hello pps!!! For all who like Kai/Rei fics, here you go!! I like how in these fics Rei just happens to conveniently be in the neighbourhood, well here he does anyway. I really should try writing one that doesn't involve the tournament and Rei popping up. Oh well, can't think about that now, I have this to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades, for if I did I wouldn't be living in the dump I have now.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Week  
  
A tough large hand hit Kai's previously beaten face, which lacked its blue triangles. Kai's body fell limp yet did not fall to the cold steel floor, his hands handcuffed to a pole above his head. Kai held back the tears that threatened to fall down, afraid it might cause him to suffer a worse punishment. As the dark figure loomed over his small fragile form, Kai lowered his head protectively and only then did he notice he'd been reduced to his boxers. Fear drove through Kai as the possibilities of what may come raced through his thoughts. He heard tapping from above him and slowly he raised his mahogany-clouded eyes to see his grandfather lightly hitting his left hand with a whip held commandingly in his right, a smirk growing on his face. Kai's eyes widened, his breathing quickened and his heart thudded against his chest at the events about to befall him. His grandfather raised the whip high above his head and brought it down with such fury that it caused Kai's ankles to rip open, blood slipping out onto the floor and forced a scream to escape Kai's horse throat. This cruel punishment continued slowly up Kai's body, up his leg, arms and chest. With each hit, more blood was released, more tearing screams emerged from Kai's swollen lips and those held back tears that now ran freely down his face. He couldn't remember why he was receiving this punishment he just wanted it to stop. But his grandfather never let down, never eased the pain until he had finished what he started out to do. When it did finally stop, Kai's muscles relaxed as best they could and his body numbed, he would've fainted if not for the sour smell waking him up. Kai weakly opened his eyes to look directly into his grandfather's emotionless eyes. His voice came deep and non-sympathetic.  
  
"What do you say now?"  
  
Kai looked at him in frustration and confusion. He grandfather slapped him on the face again. Kai screamed back, tears choking him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
He got slapped again.  
  
"Yes you do, boy!" he growled.  
  
"No I don't!" protested Kai, screaming.  
  
His grandfather stood up, unlocked the handcuffs and threw clothes at the collapsed figure of Kai.  
  
"Get out of my house! I don't want to see you for a week!"  
  
And with that, he left the room and Kai cry out his pains. Time passed and Kai still didn't move but now his fears of his grandfather returning encouraged him to slowly and painfully pull on the black jeans and slide on a black silk shirt. He had worn them that day to take a walk through the park. What had he done there, and why couldn't he remember? Painfully, Kai pulled himself up and crawled out of the room and out of the grounds of his home.  
  
It must have been the middle of the night because the street were empty, apart from couple of beggars which Kai had no problem ignoring as he looked like one himself, the blood staining his clothes and dirt from his muscles giving up on him occasionally. Kai was loosing strength fast, he knew he had to find somewhere to rest quickly. After half an hour of dragging his body across town, he finally came to the river's bank and settled under the bride, falling to sleep straight away.  
  
The next morning came too soon for Kai, the morning sun blinding him. Kai coughed when taking a deep breath. He felt sticky and dirty, and so, he crawled forward to the river's bank, tore his shirt off his back, Kai to hiss as he tore the scab that attached him to his shirt through dried blood and washed his wounds with the river water. It stung so much Kai had to grit his teeth and wait a while before he could splash himself with another handful of dirty water. After he completed this act, he looked at himself in the water, disgusted with what he saw.  
  
Moments later, he heard a group of boys gasp simultaneously from behind him. Kai slowly turned his head to see Tyson, Kenny, Max and Rei standing, stunned at what they saw. Kai cursed himself for letting them see him like this. He pulled his shirt back on as his teammates walked over to him.  
  
"Kai, what happened?" spoke Max. They were now only feet away from Kai. Memories of the previous night's events came rushing back to him and he had to fight the tears away.  
  
"Kai?" Rei spoke, concerned for his captain and friend's health. Kai didn't even know what Rei was doing here, didn't he live in China? (1) Kai felt a hand on his shoulder, which he soon removed, but only in costing him his balance and he collapsed into Rei's arms. The voices came faintly to him as he slipped out of consciousness. Rei held onto the sleeping form tightly, the dried blood only adding to his concern as it rubbed against his skin. How had Kai got in such a mess? Rei looked over his face at the small cuts under his eyes and the bruise on his forehead, then Rei noticed he wasn't wearing his usual triangles and he realised how vulnerable Kai looked without them. Rei's train of thought was vanquished when he took in the whole situation at the moment.  
  
"We need to get him some help!" Ordered Rei.  
  
"Get him back to mine. I'll get the doctor." Spoke a more serious Tyson, realising this wasn't the time for joking, he ran passed the other as they rushed to Tyson's house with the unconscious Kai.  
  
The doctor saw to Kai, cleaning him up, bandaging him from head to toes and gave Tyson's grandfather pills for Kai to take after every meal, if they could get him to eat The team left Kai to sleep and they collapsed in the lounge.  
  
"I wonder what happened to him?" Max questioned, sitting next to Tyson, opposite Kenny and Rei.  
  
"Maybe he was attacked." Tyson suggested leaning back obviously not taking a licking to the serious moods of his mates.  
  
"Whatever happened, we need to find out and put a stop to it." Kenny spoke with determination. Rei spoke out the annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Kenny's right! But it's going to be hard to get him to talk about it now."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Sensitive back there is going to be more of a loner than ever now." Teased Tyson.  
  
Kenny stood, sighing, " Well I have to go. I call by tomorrow."  
  
"Wait! I'll walk with you." Max rose and stood next to Kenny. "Sorry about this, Rei."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
With that Max and Kenny left. Silence occupied the room for a while before a sight broke it. Kai came limping down the corridor in the blue kimono left for him. Rei stared at Kai, enchanted, he usually hated Kai's triangles they made him look untouchable but now he wished Kai had them for he would look like a god to Rei if he did, minus all the bandages of cause. Tyson and Rei watched as Kai sat down between them.  
  
"Can I have some water please." Kai spoke coldly to Tyson, who obeyed, leaving the room.  
  
"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what happened?" Rei shuffled over to sit next to Kai, enjoying the closeness.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai tried to avoid the subject Rei was pressing and the way Rei was acting around him.  
  
"Tyson invited me here for a fortnight. I'll be staying here as well. What about you, Kai?" Rei pressed.  
  
"It's nothing. I got into a bit of trouble, that's all."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
" Well you should."  
  
Tyson entered the room and gave the water to Kai.  
  
"Well, it getting late. We'll talk in the morning, okay Kai?" Tyson asked but Kai just sipped his water. Tyson sighed and left the room while saying goodnight.  
  
"I think you should get some sleep too."  
  
Rei stood and waited for Kai to stand, yet as he did his legs gave way and Rei was left to catch the blue-haired boy in his arms. (2) Kai soon removed himself from Rei's grip and stepped away.  
  
"Sorry." Kai murmured.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Rei and Kai walked down the corridor to Kai's room. Rei placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"You going to be okay?" Rei's sounded very concerned and it showed in his golden eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine, Rei." Kai walked into his room and closed the door on Rei.  
  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala!!!!! Chapter one done. What do you think, shall I carry on? I have great plans for these two, come on you have Tyson, Rei and Kai in one house how different can you get personality wise!!!!! Okay, please review so I can see where I'm going with this. Thank you!!! OH and by the way if you want to see what Kai looked like with the kimono just give me a shout and I'll send you the pic. Bye de Bye.  
  
- see randomness of Rei just being there  
  
(2) - Typical, just typical. 


	2. Morning

Hi there!! Thanks for all the reviews they're all very much appreciated, and for those of you who asked for a picture of Kai, I'm sorry my scanner is so crap and for those of you who are anonymous reviewers, you can now write to me, sorry about that!! Here you go chapter 2, already I hear you say, well I was ill so I decided to update this one, just don't expect the next one as quick as this one. Okay. Enjoy!!  
  
Morning  
  
Kay lay in the green grass, sleeping peacefully, a smile on his painted face. The sky above him was pure blue, not a cloud in the sky. Around him nothing could be seen, the grass and sky just melted into each other. In contrast to this Utopia, Kai was wearing his black outfit. Blinking, Kai opened his eyes leisurely and raising his arms above his head, he yawned and stretched out his whole body. After waking up, Kai sat up enjoying the solitude, a smile growing on his face. Yet this was not to last as out of the silence came a hissing sound, like a snake ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. Kai turned towards the sound, but it moves to behind him, Kai turns again and again it moves. He followed the sound over and over again moving quicker and quicker until the sound was all around him. Kai stood, cautious and anxious at what was disturbing his peace.  
  
"Who's there?!" Kai's voice was muffled in the hissing.  
  
Then out in the distance an object appeared, it was just a black dot to start with but as it came closer Kai recognised it as a beyblade, yet it was too late, the blade hit Kai across the chest. He staggered back clutching his chest, blood spilling over his hand. Alert now, Kai looked around, the hissing was still there and now the sky was covered in dark clouds. Black dots could be seen from all around, Kai prepared himself, a beyblade flew by him, he dodged it but another hit him in the back, knocking Kai off balance, allowing the other beyblades to attack his body. Through the hissing, ripping of cloth and skin and Kai's screams, he could hear a deep laugh, mocking him.  
  
"Stop it!" He yelled, "Shut up!"  
  
Multi-coloured dots appeared in his vision, Kai felt dizzy and then blanked out.  
  
Kai jolted up in bed, yelling out load, the blankets dropping from his chest to his lap in a heap. His room was still dark yet there were lights outside. Kai fell backwards and would've hit the bed hard if not for a pair of arms holding up. Kai cursed inwardly, knowing who it was and wishing it was someone else, then looked up to see Rei. His golden eyes full of concern, filling Kai's heart with sadness and happiness, that Rei thought more of him than just their captain. His raven hair was messy from sleeping, it was nice to see that Rei was normal and went through bad hair days like the rest of them. That's when Kai realised it was loose and it flew down to his waist clinging to his body like silk and falling slightly over his own bandaged chest.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Kai questioned, his voice raw.  
  
"I heard you yelling and came to see what was up." Rei spoke as he shuffles around on the bed to allow Kai to rest on his chest, which Kai did indecisively, "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Bad dream, nothing important."  
  
Before Rei could protest further, the door to the bedroom opened to reveal a tired Tyson in yellow shorts and a creased red shirt, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head of ruffled blue hair.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is? What's going on?"  
  
"Kai had a bad dream, and it's six o'clock Tyson, it's not that early."  
  
Tyson just stuck his tongue out at Rei, not amused and yawned to prove his point.  
  
"Whatever. You okay, Kai?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay. Now, food." Tyson walked out and towards the kitchen.  
  
Rei smiled at Tyson's morning behaviour, looking down at Kai who was deep in thought, think of his dream, of what happened yesterday and what he couldn't remember from yesterday. Rei squeezed Kai slightly, loosing his smile. Kai ignored Rei's embrace and got out of bed. Disappointed with Kai distancing, Rei stood as well intrigued with what Kai was doing.  
  
"What you doing?"  
  
"I need a shower."  
  
Rei looked up and down Kai's bandaged body, mind wandering into thoughts he wouldn't dare voice.  
  
"You're going to need help replacing those bandages."  
  
Kai froze at those words, imaging the scene of Rei wrapping white cloth across his chest and legs.  
  
"No, it's okay." Rei recognised the hesitation in Kai's voice and smiled, enjoying this change in attitude.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll find you some clothes as well."  
  
With that Rei left a stunned Kai with a smile on his face. Rei walked down the corridor, the smile never fading from his face. When he entered the kitchen, Tyson was already eating from a bowl of cereal filled to the brim.  
  
"Got enough there, Tyson?" Rei sat opposite Tyson.  
  
" You can never have enough to eat, Rei. Plus, I need to consider the fact that I'm going to be up for an extra two hours than normal and the next meal isn't for another six hours."  
  
"Is food all you think about, Tyson?" Rei leaned on his left hand  
  
"When I'm not beyblading, yes."  
  
"Where does it go?! You have to be a bottomless pit!"  
  
"Nope, just a good workout now and then is all that's need."  
  
"Tyson, I'd be surprised if you've even heard of a gym!" Rei teased.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson protested, a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"Ew, Tyson!" Rei covered his eyes.  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
Rei looked around the room to notice a pile of black cloth on the sideboard.  
  
"Those Kai's clothes?" Rei walked over and picked them up.  
  
"Yeah, the trousers are fine but the shirt's ruined, must've tried at least ten washes, no use."  
  
"I suppose he could borrow one of mine." Rei smiled as he went through all his clothes imagining what Kai would look like in them, though he did like Kai in his black silk shirt, he didn't know why, maybe because of the way it clung t his body and shimmered in the moonlight or. Tyson broke his fantasies,  
  
"Doesn't Kai need to change his wrappings?"  
  
"He's not a mummy, Tyson."  
  
"Looks like one."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Tyson leaned back to point to a cupboard behind him but toppled over, his feet barely missing the table, he head hitting the floor. Rei laughed out loud, unable to hold it back.  
  
"Oww! Not funny!"  
  
"Of cause not." Rei muffled his laugh behind his hand as he opened the cupboard and took out the roll of bandages. As he walked to the door, he turned back to Tyson who was attempting to recover himself.  
  
"Got anything planned for today?"  
  
"When Max and Kenny get here we may go to the park."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rei left and headed to his room. Once inside he placed Kai's clothes and bandages on his bed, then proceeded to get dressed himself. He pulled out a pair of white trousers and a red top in the style of his usual Chinese outfits. The clothes tugged nicely at his figure and Rei was pleased with his appearance, well, except his hair, which he soon tied up in its usual style. Rei was pleased, he just hoped Kai would like it as well. Searching through his closet he came across a long coat-like top with yellow linings. Rei smiled and rushed to Kai's room, wanting to see his expression on what he had chosen for him and for what he himself was wearing.  
  
Entering the room, Rei was met with a dazzling sight, Kai had found a pair of Rei's boxers, his hair was wet, clinging to his face and neck and he was leaning over wrapping his upper leg in the fresh bandages left by the doctor. His body shined from the light being let in from the window and Rei could do nothing but stare. Kai looked up to see Rei staring at him. Not enjoying the attention, Kai looked back down again.  
  
"Why are you staring?"  
  
Rei shook his head and knelt next to Kai. Kai tied the last knot in his bandaged leg then looked up at Rei. Rei looked over Kai's features noticing two small healing cuts under his eyes. Rei's hand extended to touch them gentle. Kai froze under the touch, though enjoying the tenderness, not being able to feeling it for quite some time in these times. Rei pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"You're healing well."  
  
Rei took the bandages and began to wrap it round Kai's toned chest, the cuts already healing up. As Rei reached his torso, his fingers brushed Kai's nipple causing him to take a quick breath the touch unfamiliar to him. Rei looked up to see pleasure burning in Kai's eyes and has to force himself to carry on wrapping. When Rei finishes, he steps away to pick the clothes up and hands them to Kai, who looks at him questionably.  
  
"Your shirt's ruined so you're going to have to wear that." Rei spoke, answering the unspoken question.  
  
Kai wrapped the clothes around his body, zipping the top up half way. Rei was astonished at how beautiful Kai looked in his outfit, he thought that Kai wore it so much better than he could ever.  
  
"Well?" Kai spoke.  
  
"It suits you. Breakfast, come on." Rei walked to the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Kai walked to the dresser.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Rei left the room, happy with himself and walked back to the kitchen where Max, Kenny and Tyson were sitting.  
  
"Hey, Rei. How are you?" Max asked, his custom giggle following.  
  
"Fine. Tyson, which bowl is that?" Rei looked over at Tyson to see him adding milk to a bowl a cereal.  
  
"Third. You know what they say, 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.' " He shovelled a spoon of milk soaked cereal into his mouth.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Kenny interrogated.  
  
"On his way." Rei sat down and began to munch on an apple.  
  
After a moment, Kai walked in with freshly painted triangles on his face.  
  
"I don't even want to know where you found that stuff." Tyson warned, pointing his milky spoon at Kai.  
  
Kai ignored Tyson and sat next to Rei, then, leaned over to pick up a plum from the fruit bowl and slowly ate it.  
  
"You're looking better today, Kai." Max said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
Tyson stood up, raising his right hand in the air, alerting everyone to him, not that he was easy to miss.  
  
"Right then, let's get going."  
  
Everyone stands except Kai, who looks at them slightly baffled.  
  
"You coming, Kai?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We're going to the park, come on." Rei said stretching out his hand. Kai just looked at him, as his thoughts went back to his dream of green grass; like a park, then there was the fact that whatever he had done to upset his grandfather had happened in the park. Kai believed it to be a good idea to go back to the scene of the crime but he really didn't want to. Rei caught his attention again.  
  
"Come on, the fresh air will do you some good."  
  
Rei's eyes were pleading Kai and he gave in, taking Rei's hand and standing. Kay stayed facing Rei, entranced by the smile gracing his lips  
  
"Alright, here we go!" Max, Kenny and Tyson left the room. Rei watched Kai as he frowned, tortured by thoughts of what had happened to him. Then something came to mind and he reluctantly moved away from Kai who watched him move towards a cupboard and pull out a container.  
  
"What are they?" Questioned Kai, concerned at where this was leading.  
  
Rei took a glass and fill it with water before returning to Kai's side.  
  
"It's your medication, you need to take two after each meal."  
  
Rei handed the pills and cup to Kai. Kai looked at the pills then a vision came to him of a small pink pill being placed on a tongue came to him then vanished. Kai's hands began to tremble and Rei had to take hold of them to stop the water from spilling. Kai looked at him.  
  
"You okay?" Rei asked, once again concern gracing his face.  
  
"Of cause. Why shouldn't I?" Kai placed the pills in his mouth and sipped the water to swallow them.  
  
"With what happened to you? Are you ever going to tell us?"  
  
Kai looked up at Rei, pleading him to stop his investigation.  
  
"Okay. But we're going to want to know."  
  
With that Rei and Kai left the room.  
  
  
  
WOW. That was longer, but worth it considering it's going to be a while before I post another chapter, maybe five to seven days from now. I think I've proved that I can write forever on nothing here, don't worry the next chappie is the park, fun!! Remember to review..it helps me write.  
  
Okay, here's the deal, every time I describe someone's clothing, I draw a picture. I you haven't guessed I'm also an artist, not just a writer, but I do have to apologise for my scanner it does dull the quality slightly. So from here you can get, Kai in Rei's top and black trousers and Rei in his red and white shirt. So if you want a pic, just state the chapter and the character and I'll give it to you. Or if you want you can ask me to draw a pic, either way it gets me away from work. Lalalalalalalala!!  
  
Okay then,  
  
Bye de Bye 


	3. Park

Hey there, I have tests everyday of the week at the moment so I thought I'd get this up now before I realise I have no time to do it and you end up waiting for god knows how long for it. So here you go. Thanks again for all the reviews, they're all loved. Okay, enjoy.  
  
  
  
Park  
  
  
  
The road to the park was warm, with a slight breeze to make it bearable. The path the group took was tranquil and lush with full bloom trees dressing the pathments. The high white walls hide the homes from passers by. Occasionally a car would pass, music blaring out through the window, but apart from that, people walked happily while others passed by enjoying the breeze on their bicycles. Kai and Rei walked slightly behind Tyson, Max and Kenny. Kenny's hands were fidgeting; having left Dizzi at home while Max was literally dragging Tyson along as he complained about the heat.  
  
"Come on, Tyson!" Max giggled, "The park's not far now."  
  
"We've been walking for hours!" groaned Tyson.  
  
"Actually it's only been half an hour." Spoke Kenny.  
  
"In this heat, it feels so much longer!" protested Tyson.  
  
As they turned the corner, Rei looked down at Kai who had kept his head down thoughtfully. Rei smiled as he watched Kai's brow crease and his eyes narrow. The breeze had ruffled his hair slightly, strands playfully running across his skin. Rei was overwhelmed at the intensity of his feelings towards Kai. A few days ago, he saw Kai as just a friend and his captain. But now, after seeing this vulnerable side to him, his feelings had changed, he seems to cherish Kai's company, adore their closeness and was filled with so much joy when he saw that rare smile that graced Kai's lips.  
  
Kai looked up at Rei, having felt his feline eyes observing him. Rei seemed lost in his thoughts yet noticed Kai's concern and turned to see where his feet were taking him.  
  
"Why were you staring at me?" The question surprised both boys.  
  
"I'm worried about you." Told Rei, it wasn't the whole truth, but it still held truth.  
  
"There's no need, Rei."  
  
Their journey was quiet from then on, both too scared to look at each other. The group reached the gates to the park and as soon as they stepped in, Kai froze as a vision came to him. The grass was lush and rubbed gentle against the black leather of a pair of boots, the wind blew the black denim jeans and the red silk of a shirt against a well-toned body. In this figure's left hand was held a red and black beyblade, glinting in the sun's rays. Kai could hear that deep laughter again, mocking him, ordering him to do something , but he couldn't make it out. Two hands clasped over Kai's shoulders, waking him from the vision. Rei held Kai, who was breathing erratically, his eyes blank. Tyson, Max and Kenny stood behind Rei, worry, concern and confusion in all their features. Kai blinked, his eyes focusing as he looked up at Rei. He hated Rei seeing him like this, he refused to let him see him like this. Kai wanted Rei to see him as the strong figure he had portrayed before, not the weak little boy he'd turned into in the past few days. Kai pushed away from Rei quickly and walked past the others. Rei watched Kai walk deeper into the park, upset. He knew Kai didn't want him to see him like that, but he'd wanted to, he wanted to see more of Kai, get to know him better and more intimately. Tyson, Max and Kenny approached Rei.  
  
"What happened there?" Tyson groaned, crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm not sure." Rei knew Kai was hiding something and he was now more determined to find out.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Kai's home after, see if we can get any answers there." Insisted Max.  
  
"Alright, but first. Fun!!"  
  
Tyson ran off and Max and Kenny rushed after him. Rei looked over at Kai, who had placed himself under the shade of a flowering tree. Beautiful. Was all Rei could think. Tyson screaming as Max caught him, broke Rei's attention and allowed him to join in the struggle.  
  
The day goes by quickly and at around three, Tyson and Max had taken up to battling each other, with Kenny watching their movements, taking notes of which he planned to update into his database. Rei stood so that he could see the match and the resting form of Kai further on. Kai had taken his jacket off a while ago and now only sat wearing his black trousers and bandages. Rei had to keep toughing his lip to make sure he wasn't drooling. Many girls had walked past Kai giggling and blushing, this had sent a surge of anger running through his body and he felt like walking over and . and . Rei didn't know what he would do. He just didn't like other people behaving that way with Kai. Tyson's yell brought Rei out of his thoughts once again.  
  
"No! How did you do that?" Tyson was completely distraught as to how Max had beaten him. Max just giggled.  
  
"I've watched you beyblade plenty of times, Tyson. I know your moves inside and out."  
  
"Ah, not fair." Complained Tyson.  
  
"Well at least you have a reason to practise now." Advised Kenny.  
  
Tyson glared at Kenny, " Don't you dare give Kai the chance."  
  
Tyson noticed Rei's far off look.  
  
"You've been quiet today, Rei."  
  
"Oh, sorry, got distracted."  
  
"You know, Tyson. Maybe this is a good time to talk to Kai." Kenny asked.  
  
Tyson and Max collected their beyblades then headed over to Kai with Rei and Kenny. Kai didn't move when he heard them approach, he didn't really want them to be around at the moment. He wanted to sort out all these images in his head. They just weren't making sense. Someone sat next to him then, wrapping a semi-clothed arm around him. Kai knew it was Rei, he could tell. He could smell the sweet fragrance of his raven hair and of his smooth, soft, dark skin, which had kept him relaxed and at peace that morning. Tyson's annoying voice forced him to concentrate on the beings infront of him.  
  
"I think he's dead." Joked Tyson.  
  
"Do I look dead, Tyson?" spoke Kai as he opened his eyes.  
  
Tyson went to speak back but Max covered his mouth giggling.  
  
"We need to talk about . You know." Rei confirmed.  
  
Kai really didn't want to do this. How was he supposed to tell them that his grandfather had whipped him for a reason he couldn't remember, then threw him out for the week with nothing.  
  
"How about we go to yours, Kai." Tyson suggested.  
  
Kai's reply was quiet and sad, "No."  
  
"Why not?" Max asked, worried.  
  
"I can't go back for the week, can we leave it at that." Kai spoke, using his commanding voice as best he could.  
  
"I guess you'll be wanting to stay at mine then." Tyson asked.  
  
"Thank you." Replied Kai.  
  
"I guess you're not going to tell us where you got those cuts from, then." stated Kenny.  
  
"No." Kai said flatly.  
  
There was silence for a while, then Max spoke out. "Well, if that's the case. You're going to have to buy some clothes."  
  
"I don't have any money." Kai said, struggling to hold his emotions together.  
  
"I'll pay for them."  
  
Everyone looked at Rei in amazement. A blush secretly crept onto Kai's face. Rei thought he looked adorable, his lips were slightly parted as if to protest, but all he could do was stare up at him. Rei didn't mind though, he enjoyed this side of Kai as much as he enjoyed Kai himself. He smiled reassuringly back at Kai. Kai looked down, having felt the blush heat up and not wanting Rei to see the emotions rushing through his mahogany orbs.  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Of cause I can. And if you want to pay me back after everything's settled than that's fine." Rei knew he had to add that on to make Kai agree. He knew Kai wouldn't want charity.  
  
As Kai kept looking down a smile stretched upon his face and he had to force it away to hide his joy in Rei's kindness. He couldn't believe how generous Rei was being, but why. Why was he doing this? It didn't matter though, Rei made him feel. Happy . Whole .  
  
Loved.  
  
"Right then, it's settled. We go shopping tomorrow." Max said smiling, glad that they had at least got somewhere with Kai's situation, yet, he was still puzzled as to why Kai couldn't go home. "Do you all wanna come over to mine for a while?"  
  
"That sound's great." Tyson jumped up ready to go. "You coming Rei, Kai?"  
  
"I think I'll take Kai home, get some rest, you know." Rei explained, though all he really wanted was some time alone with Kai, to enjoy his company.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, see you later."  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny left the park, allowing Kai to relax, collapsing fully onto Rei's shoulder. His hair brushed against Rei's face, like fine silk. Rei was entranced by it's softness, he wanted to run his fingers through it time after time without Kai flinching as he knew he would.  
  
"Sorry about that." Rei said.  
  
"It's okay, it had to happen."  
  
"You're still hiding though."  
  
"Please, not now." Kai pleaded.  
  
"Okay." Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and embraced him tightly, yet trying not to hurt his wounded chest.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Kai.  
  
"You asked me that before." Replied Rei. Now it was his turn to avoid a sensitive topic.  
  
"I know, but every time, you've lied." Stated Kai.  
  
"How do you know?" Rei really didn't want to talk about this yet.  
  
"Because I'm your captain. I'm supposed to know." Informed Kai.  
  
"Fine. Tell me what happened to you and I'll tell you why I'm doing this."  
  
Sighing, Kai stood, putting his coat back on. Rei stood as well. He didn't like it when Kai got like this. He wanted it to end now. Rei grasped Kai's arm to get his attention. It worked. Kai turned to face Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't push you. I just care, that's all."  
  
As Rei spoke his hand drifted to Kai's cheek, stroking it gently. Kai had hardly noticed the tough until his thumb began to rub against his lips. Kai's hand moved and placed itself on Rei's chest. This one movement caught Rei's attention and caused him to remove his hand which Kai was thankful of, allowing his emotions to settle.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rei beamed a smile at Kai, "It's okay. Come on, let's go."  
  
With that Kai and Rei left the park and walked back to Tyson's home in the evening sun. But Kai could not enjoy this, for the images he had been receiving raced through his minds along with his feelings for the boy whose clothes he wore and who stood next to him now, once again sneaking looks at him.  
  
  
  
Well, there you go. Chapter three is complete, again, oh a proof read this after I posted it and so decided to re-post a corrected version, it make sense now. I know a lot of you were expecting a big vision to occur in the park well, tough, not this time, don't worry I think to more than it should make sense. Sorry no pics this time, though requests are always available. Okay, I hope you liked this, I found it quite difficult to write this time. Oh well, should have fun in the next chappie. Kai and shopping just don't go together for me. Lalalala!! Review Please!!!!  
  
Bye de Bye 


	4. Shopping

Whoo!! Wow, this chappie's longer than the others. Oh well, anything for all the Kai/Rei fans out there, including a ill' missy called Kidie, she wanted mentioning on how much she liked these fics, but in reality, everyone who's reviewed must adore these types of fics. Ok, I know one or two don't, they just like the story, but hey, at least I have admirers, that's what keeps me going on this. Right, enough about that, on with the fic!!  
  
  
  
Shopping  
  
  
  
Kai sat on his bed, lap covered in sheets, undoing his bandages hypnotically. The night had gone slowly for Kai. He had found it hard to fall asleep, plagued by images of his beating, the visions he's received and Rei. Rei had kept him company last night, sitting with him, talking about his neighbourhood in China and his old teammates. Kai had listened to his every word in awe, a smile never leaving Rei's face and Kai couldn't help but smile back at him. Rei had even mentioned how much smiling suited him and how he should smile more often.  
  
Kai removed the last of his bandages and inspected his wounds. Most had healed up, leaving slight reddish lines on his skin which Kai knew would be gone in a few days, but along his ankles and wrists, the wounds were still healing and stung when he touched them.  
  
Rei walked into the bedroom and sat next to Kai. "Tyson just rang. He's going to meet us in town in an hour with Max and Kenny." Rei said as he inspected Kai's body, trying desperately to hide the blush that threatened to appear from Kai.  
  
Kai was worried as to why Rei was acting so distant compared to last night. Kai cupped Rei's head in his hand and raised his head to level his. That's when Kai saw the flushed cheeks Rei was trying to hide, causing Kai's own cheeks to blush. Kai released Rei's face and allowed him to bandage his wrists and ankles. Rei kept his attention on the job at hand, trying to forget the dream he had last night of Kai. He knew from then on that his feelings for Kai were stronger than friendship but feared that Kai wouldn't return the feelings. That upset Rei and Kai could tell something was wrong but he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him and he wasn't going to push Rei because Rei never pushed him.  
  
Rei finished bandaging Kai's ankles, yet he didn't move his hand, instead he let it run up Kai's leg and despite the red marks, he thought Kai's skin was so soft, so smooth. Rei's hand moved up to Kai's inner thigh in memory of his dream. Kai was enjoying the touch immensely, but his muscles betrayed him and tensed under the touch, causing Rei to remove his hand shamefully. Kai inwardly cursed himself for not being able to control his body as Rei stood.  
  
"Sorry. I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready." And with that Rei left Kai alone. Rei leaned against the wall outside Kai's room. He believed there was no way he could cope with being around Kai without being reminded of that dream. It was so vivid, Rei couldn't believe it was just a dream. Today was going to be difficult.  
  
At lunch, Kai sat in a restaurant with Max and Kenny. Rei and Tyson had gone to the store after Tyson's second helping, saying that they wanted to talk. Kai wasn't sure he wanted them to go off from the grins on their faces. He was sure they had some terrible plan to humiliate him. As Max took another slice of pizza, Kai sipped his coke and took his pills. Once Max had devoured that slice he gulped down his shake and looked over at Kai.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Max looked more concerned than that question was suppose to hold.  
  
"Fine." Kai replied in his normal tone.  
  
All of a sudden, Max and Kenny looked at each other with knowing expressions on their faces. Kenny spoke up with hesitation in his voice. "Kai. We, we went to your Grandfather's house last night."  
  
Kai's heart stopped at the mention of his grandfather. He feared the worse, what had he told them, what would they think of him now. Max spoke up. "He said that you had disgraced the family name and he didn't want you to come back until you'd realised what you'd done."  
  
There was silence. Max and Kenny waited tensely for Kai to reply. Kai just sat there, his pride stripped from him even further.  
  
"Kai?" Kenny wasn't enjoying the silence.  
  
"I was thrown out because of something I did that I can't remember. I've been having visions, flashes of what I did, but they're not making much sense yet." Kai spoke quickly. He decided that his pride was already stripped, he might as well destroy it.  
  
Max and Kenny didn't get a chance to reply, as Tyson and Rei came over. Tyson helped himself to his third portion of pizza while Rei sat next to Kai passing him a bag with a blush tinted on his face.  
  
"This is actually a gift, so you don't have to pay me back."  
  
Kai looked up to see Tyson grinning widely as he whispered to Max and Kenny who were laughing. Kai opened up the bag to see a Chinese styled outfit, a lot like Rei's but without the sleeves and in purple and silver.  
  
"We saw this store selling all Chinese clothes and thought of you." Tyson teased.  
  
"Hope you like it." Rei looked down at Kai, eyes pleading.  
  
He hoped Kai would like it, he'd spent forever going through the different outfits to find the perfect one for Kai. Rei also hoped that he'd get to see Kai wear it. Kai looked up at Rei from the outfit, a slight smile on his face, an unique smile that Rei treasured, knowing it held more than it showed.  
  
"Thank you." Quietly spoke Kai.  
  
"No problem." Rei smiled down at him.  
  
"Alright, let's get going." Kenny said standing.  
  
"What about the food?!" complained Tyson.  
  
"Heh, come on Tyson." Giggled Max as he dragged Tyson out of the restaurant, with Kenny behind them.  
  
"Come on, Kai. Let's get you some clothes." Said Rei, as he held out his hand to Kai.  
  
Kai groaned as he took Rei's hand, standing.  
  
"Now don't be like that, or I'll make you try on this red dress I saw." Though Rei joked, Kai could see the lust building in Rei's eyes at that thought.  
  
"No chance." Kai smirked at Rei before walking ahead, allowing Rei to catch a glimpse at his rear. Rei followed next to Kai.  
  
Most of the day was spent with Max and Rei looking at the clothes in each of the stores while Tyson drooled over the food displayed in the windows and trying to pry Kenny away from the electronics. Kai did his best to detach himself from the group, but it didn't work. Time after time, Kai was dragged into a store by Rei and even though he enjoyed the touch, the closeness, he wasn't happy with having to try clothes on, no matter how desperate he was for them. Though, through everything, he was happy that Rei was willing to do all this for him.  
  
Rei was enjoying himself ecstatically. He liked being able to pick what Kai could wear and yet, if things were different, he's be picking out a completely different style. Rei grinned at the thought of Kai in tight leather, in the pouring rain. He came across a full-length white coat, which he thought Kai would like. He looked around and saw that Kai had gone again. Rei turned to Max.  
  
"You seen Kai?"  
  
"No. He can't have gone far though."  
  
Rei leaves the store and anxiously looks around in search of Kai. He caught sight of Kai looking into the window of a beyblade store and walked over to stand next to him. Kai looked up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've found something, come on."  
  
Rei dragged Kai into the store, not listening to his complaints. Rei picked up the coat and passed it to Kai. Kai looked at it oddly.  
  
"Up it on." Urged Rei.  
  
"You can't afford this, Rei." Kai held out the coat for Rei.  
  
Rei stepped up close to Kai, leaving hardly any space between them. Rei could feel Kai's breath brushing against his skin, warm, relaxing.  
  
"Don't be silly. I think it'll suit you. Try it." Rei urged on.  
  
Sighing, Kai removed his own Chinese coat, revealing his bare chest. Rei tried his best not to stare at his toned body. Kai pulled the coat on quickly, feeling Rei studying him with such lustful eyes. Straightening out the coat, Kai turned to Rei.  
  
"Well?" Kai placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Beautiful." Rei blurted out only to have all his muscles tense up and his heart rate increase dramatically. Kai couldn't hold back the blush that covered his face thoroughly. The tension between them was intense, Rei; mortified that he had let such a personal opinion out and Kai; overwhelmed with emotions of Rei's openness. The tension soon disappeared when Max, Kenny and Tyson rushed over.  
  
" Hey! Wow, Kai, that coat suits you! You should get it!" giggled Max.  
  
"You ready to go?" Tyson said trying to hold back the grumbling of his stomach.  
  
"Okay, but I need to stop at the market first." Informed Rei.  
  
"Sure, we'll be off then, see you later." Said Tyson.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, Rei." Shouted Max as he walked off with Kenny.  
  
Tyson turned to Kai, who had taken off the coat and placed his own back on.  
  
"You coming, Kai?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll pay for this." Said Rei as he took the coat from Kai, smiling.  
  
With that Kai and Tyson leave the store and return home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Rei returned back at Tyson's house an hour later and spent another hour in the kitchen cooking a traditional Chinese meal. Tyson had come in every five minutes, trying to get a taste of the food that in the end Rei threatened Tyson with a knife to stay out. Since then Tyson had stayed away, giving Rei the chance to concentrate on the food he was preparing and a certain grey haired boy that he'd fallen for. Kai hadn't come to see him yet and he was worried he'd scared Kai off by his forward expression earlier that day. That depressed Rei and many times he had to stop cooking to get a control of his emotions.  
  
After another half an hour, the doors to the kitchen opened and closed as a presence entered. Rei turned frustrated, ready to yell, but when he saw Kai, his anger left him and he's filled with lust. Kai was wearing the purple and silver Chinese outfit with the white baggy trousers that Rei had bought, with white arm and wristbands. Rei thought Kai looked stunning, so beautiful, and so vulnerably young with pure innocence. Kai walked over and looked over the stove. Rei followed Kai's every move.  
  
"What you cooking?" inquested Kai.  
  
"Um, that's Yuk Sung, that's Chicken Foo Yung and that's Bamboo Shoots and Water Chestnuts." Rei explained, pointing to various pans.  
  
"Can I try some?" Kai asked, looking up at Rei.  
  
"Sure." Rei stuttered.  
  
Rei grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the Yuk Sung then lifted it up to allow Kai to sip it. As Kai sipped at the warm liquid, his eyes half lidded and his hand rested lightly on Rei's, sending a rush of emotions through both of their bodies. Kai pulled away and stepped back from Rei, worried about his instincts.  
  
"That's good. You're a good cook, Rei."  
  
"Thank you, it should be ready in ten minutes." Informed Rei.  
  
"Okay."  
  
And with that, Kai left the kitchen and a very hormone rushed Rei. The meal that night was tense, with everyone trying to avoid Kai's situation and the awkward silence between Rei and Kai, only relaxed by the constant humour of Tyson and his grandfather. After the meal, it had already begun to get dark and Kai had decided to go to bed. Rei accompanied Kai to his room. Once inside, Rei closed the door and turned to Kai, who stood infront of him. Once again, Rei had to stop to admire Kai, but soon snapped out of it.  
  
"That outfit really does suit you, Kai." Rei said, stepping closer to Kai, leaving the smallest amount of space separating their bodies.  
  
"Thank you." Kai said, blushing again.  
  
Rei captured Kai's face in his hand before he could turn away. Rei studied his face intently, how his hair styled itself round his face, his mahogany eyes filled with the same lust that had filled his own eyes earlier, how the pink blush gave such youth to his cheeks and his glistening lips, red and soft and..  
  
Rei's mind stopped thinking and instincts took over. Rei gently pressed his lips against Kai's who didn't hesitate to return the kiss, locking their lips in a deep passionate kiss. Rei was overjoyed with the reaction he was receiving from Kai, who wrapped his arms round Rei's neck, so he pulled Kai closer, his arms around Kai's waist, pressing their bodies against each other.  
  
Kai was so happy and didn't want it to end, he was happy, nothing else mattered. Suddenly, Kai felt a jolt of pain rush through his body and he froze in Rei's touch as another vision came to him. Grey hair mixed with blonde in the slight breeze and underneath this mass of hair, lips met viciously, tongues darting between moist lips. Kai opened his eyes, now fully aware of what he had done to annoy his grandfather and pushed away from Rei, shaking.  
  
Rei felt his heart break at that harsh behaviour shown by his newfound lover.  
  
"Kai? What's wrong?" Rei said with such concern, it brought Kai out of his trance.  
  
"I need to be alone." Kai lied. He wanted so much to be with Rei at this moment but he needed to sort out his thoughts. The hurt that he saw in Rei's eyes pained him so much.  
  
Rei sighed, having lost all hope now of Kai's love and left the room quickly, not wanting to let Kai see his tears. Once Rei had left, Kai let his own tears fall until he fell to sleep  
  
  
  
Yey!! Chappie four done. What did you think? I had writers block at the beginning of this but as soon as I got started that's it I couldn't stop!! Do any of you have any ideas as to what Kai did that annoyed his grandfather? Well that's all the visions Kai's going to get and if you think about it you may figure it out. Oh well, now to get started on the next chappie. This should be fun. Okay, pic for this chappie is Kai in the purple and silver Chinese outfit. Just tell me and I'll send it to you. Review please!!!  
  
Bye de Bye. 


	5. Truth

Hello!! Thanx again for all who reviewed and I'm sorry this took so long to get up, but I hope it's worth it. I must say I had fun reading what you all thought Kai had done, but I must say that all of you forgot one major vision that makes all the difference. Okay, I'll stop spoiling it for you now and let you read it. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Truth  
  
Rei stood in the shower, one arm resting infront of him on the bar as he went over what happened last night, though it was exhausting him. He'd been thinking about Kai's rejection all night and ever since he'd woken up. Why had Kai pushed him away after accepting him immediately? Rei's broken heart had begun to blame himself for Kai's actions, believing that he had done something wrong. But what? Sighing, Rei turned off the shower and steping out, deciding that he'd see how Kai acted round him to determine his next move.  
  
Rei dried himself off quickly and dressed himself in white leather trousers that clung to his body possessively and a blue tank top, while only tying his hair back with a blue ribbon at the base of his head. Tyson had said that today they'd just lounge about the house, so he wasn't bothering about his appearance, plus Kai had put him in a bad mood. Kai. He wondered if Kai was up yet.  
  
Rei left his room and walked down to Kai's. He feared that Kai might slam the door back in his face, but he had to take the chance. His feelings for Kai meant too much to him. Knocking on the door, Rei walked into an empty room. Puzzled, Rei walked up to the bed and placed his hand on the covers, only to frown at the cold touch. Kai had been up for a while, yet it was still early. He looked up to see the balcony door open, allowing a warm breeze to enter the room. Gathering his strength, Rei walked up to the balcony. Once Rei had stepped out onto the balcony he breathed a sigh of relief; Kai wasn't there, in fact it was empty. Though relieved, Rei did want Kai to be there, the quicker they sort things out the better, was all Rei thought at the moment. Turning sharply, Rei left the room. Small sounds came from the kitchen and Rei stumbled in, forgetting about the step in his excitedness that it might be Kai. For his clumsiness, Rei received a short giggle from Kenny who was preparing drinks for everyone.  
  
"Careful, Rei." Advised Kenny as he continued to pour the drinks.  
  
"Yeah. Um, where are the others?" asked Rei, though secretly only wanting to know where Kai was.  
  
"Oh, they're in the training area." Informed Kenny.  
  
"Everyone?" persisted Rei, holding a blush back as he tried to sound as equal as possible. It didn't work.  
  
"If you're implying as to whether Kai is there, then yes." Kenny stated. Rei panicked slight, did Kenny know how he felt for Kai. Rei hoped not because he didn't even know if there was anything to tease about.  
  
"Thank you, Kenny." Rei said bluntly, wanting to leave the awkward atmosphere which he was only accustomed to with Kai.  
  
With that, Rei left the kitchen and headed to the training area in a brisk jog, encouraged by the knowledge that Kai was there. He knew that Kai may not want him anymore, but that wasn't going to stop Rei enjoying his company. On entering the room, Rei saw Tyson practising with his Gramps, swinging around a training lance. Max sat on the windowsill, patiently watching Tyson while letting out a slight giggle when his Gramps hit Tyson. On the other wall stood Kai, an amazing sight, like an angel. He stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He wore his black trousers tightly around his lower body, a simple white polo neck snuggled around his chest and the white trench coat with the silver design that leisurely hung around his body. Rei's heart beat increased, Kai was wearing the coat Rei had picked out yesterday. Rei believe that if Kai was wearing that, than he must have feelings for him.  
  
Rei moved his eyes over Kai's body, taking in every detail while remembering the sensations he felt while kissing Kai last night, until he looked up at Kai's face to see him staring back at him, a blush apparent on his cheeks. Adorable, Rei had fallen big time for his leader, and that blush must mean that Kai has feelings. Rei really wanted all of his assumptions to be true, he'd be heart broken if they weren't now. Taking in a deep breath, Rei walked over to Kai and stood next to him, a blush appearing on his own face.  
  
Silence, it was too tense for Rei. He wanted to talk with Kai, talk about last night, but this ball in his throat stopped him from advancing. Rei decided to watch Tyson train for a while, instead of getting worked up over Kai.  
  
Kai watched, annoyed as Tyson failed to meet some of the easy swings given to him by his Gramps. His annoyance continued with the boy who stood next to him. He really needed to speak with Rei, having figured out all his visions and finally understanding his situation, he needed to tell Rei and tell him of his feelings, regrettably pushed away last night. Tyson lunged forward, missing another attack. Kai's anger got the best of him and he couldn't help but let his leadership skills take over.  
  
"Tyson! What was that?! Anyone would've thought you'd only just started!" Insulted Kai, thrusting forward his cold, emotionless voice as best he could.  
  
"Well, Mr. Big-shot, if you think you can do better, come on!" Tyson sounded annoyed and willing to fight.  
  
Rei was concerned, " Tyson, Kai's still healing.."  
  
A hand on his shoulder broke Rei from his speech. He looked down to see Kai's beautiful pleading eyes looking up at him with such passion that Rei could hardly control himself from taking Kai in his arms right there. It looked to him that Kai was struggling as well, bringing a bit more hope back to him.  
  
"I'll be okay, it'll teach him a lesson as well." Kai spoke strongly with a gentle smile dressing his soft lips.  
  
Kai stepped forward to stand infront of Tyson, his coat following his every move as Tyson throws Kai a training lance.  
  
"Come on, Tyson. You can do it!" Yelled Kenny who had come back a while ago, unknown to the two secret lovers, too involved in each other.  
  
Tyson and Kai readied themselves and prepared to attack. It wasn't pleasant, Tyson's anger had overridden his senses and so was sloppy in his attacks, allowing him to become predictable and an easy prey for Kai. He allowed Tyson to attack before dodging dramatically, spinning then tapping Tyson either on the back or knees to knock him to the floor or his arm causing him to drop his lance, then spinning his lance, Kai placed it under Tyson's chin to proclaim him the winner.  
  
Angered, Tyson pushed Kai's lance away and sat down to drink. Kai turns to Rei to see him, once again, staring at him, awe-inspired. A blush crept up on both their faces as they just stared at each other. Kai was about to approach Rei and open all to him, when Tyson's Gramps spoke up.  
  
"Alright, little man, let's see what you got." Gramps prepared himself.  
  
Kai wasn't going to deny him and so removed his coat for easier movement. Kai throws the coat at Rei who catches it, and for the first time saw Kai's defined features seeped through the polo neck. Rei held onto the coat tightly, treasuring it. Kai and Gramps fought evenly through out, neither one giving in. Rei watched, drooling, as Kai's body twirled around, allowing Rei to catch sight of all angles. Kai's trousers tightened around his thighs as his legs separated to move more widely and quickly. Rei was in heaven.  
  
Soon the fight ended with both stepping back and bowing, content with each other's skills. Kai walked over to a stunned Rei, taking his coat from his grip and putting it back on infront of him, watching him. Kai stepped closer to Rei, looking up at him, catching him take in a deep breath to banish a blush.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
With that, Kai left the room quickly, leaving a worried Rei and angered Tyson.  
  
Kai stood outside his room, leaning on the balcony wall, enjoying the breeze brush through his hair and refresh his face. It was only midday but the world around Kai had already fallen into darkness. How could he have been so stupid and let that happen. His grandfather was right to disown him, he was a disgrace to the family. Then there was Rei, what was he going to think of all this? Kai really adored that boy and didn't want to loose what they had over this.  
  
A safe hand placed itself on Kai's right shoulder and a warm figure took its place next to him. Kai looked up to see worry in those feline eyes of Rei's, partially hidden through raven black hair. Kai regretted everything he did to upset Rei last night, he just hoped that Rei would accept his reason.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Rei was the first to break the silence, desperate to know what was going on.  
  
Kai barely nodded to answer Rei's question. All at once Rei was filled with happiness and worry in direction to Kai's answer. Breathing deeply, Kai spoke out, wanting to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.  
  
"Since my incident a few days ago, I've been having visions of what I did that caused this situation. My visions have been short but frequent, and so I've now been able to pull them together, and I know why my Grandfather is angry with me, and frankly, so am I.'  
  
'A few days ago, I went to the park to practise my blading where I met this guy, who challenged me to a battle, I accepted. During the battle, the guy wanted to put a bet on the game and since I was winning, I decided to agree. The bet was that whoever loses does one thing that the winner tells him to do. For once I was curious as to what he could be planning and since I was stronger than him, it would be easy for me to decline and so, I let him win. Big mistake.'  
  
'His bet was for me to take a drug. I thought why not, one pill, I'll be fine. Then he added on the rest. I had to take it from his mouth. My pride got to me then, and so I accepted."  
  
Rei was in shock, he'd never expected Kai to do something like that. How could he let his pride become that important to him. Kai was ready to be rejected by Rei, but there was still more to be told.  
  
"And so, I went home, high, my Grandfather noticed and punished me."  
  
Kai turned away from Rei as he finished, not wanting to be rejected and let him see the hurt in his eyes. When Rei did finally speak, it was quiet.  
  
"So, was it your grandfather who caused all those cuts?"  
  
"With a whip, yes."  
  
Rei walked to the other side of the balcony, happy that Kai was opening up to him, but angered at what Kai had done.  
  
"Can't believe you did that!" The anger and disgust was obvious in Rei's voice and it hurt Kai to hear it.  
  
"Don't worry, my beating eliminated any addiction that was there."  
  
"Good." Rei said sharply, "What happened to the lad?"  
  
"We kissed so I could get the drug then we separated, nothing else."  
  
Kai sighed and turned to leave, Rei called out.  
  
"Where're you going?" Rei didn't want Kai to go off in this state.  
  
"You obviously don't want me around. I'll leave you alone then."  
  
Rei rushed over to Kai, stopping him, turning Kai to face him. Rei was surprised to see tears running down Kai's face. Kai was torturing himself, and he wasn't helping. Rei wiped away the tears, all anger leaving him for the time being.  
  
"What about last night?" Kai looked up at Rei, a flood of emotions racing through his mahogany eyes.  
  
"I. I pushed you away because of a vision, not because I didn't want you." Kai said shyly.  
  
Rei's heart was on wings; Kai did have feelings for him. Rei was so happy that he couldn't help but smile radiantly at Kai. A smile formed on Kai's face in return, knowing that all was going well and that he'd be able to spend time with Rei in a way he'd never thought possible and had almost lost.  
  
"Oh, Kai."  
  
Rei took Kai in his arms, embracing him in a loving hug, Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist, burying his head in Rei's chest, enjoying the warmth. Rei ran his hand through Kai's hair, enjoying the silk touch as Kai's hand played with the raven strands of Rei's lush hair behind his back. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company, until Kai moves away from Rei, to take his hand and lead him to his bed. There, Rei lay down and Kai lay on his chest, relaxed.  
  
This is how they stayed, enjoying their new-formed love, yet neither one pushing the other, just enjoying what they have at this moment.  
  
  
  
(Falls off chair) How many of you thought the guy was Max!! Dear, dear. Yes, guess what, all of you forgot about the vision of the pill when Rei gave Kai his medication. Silly pps. OK. There you go, chapter 5, all done and sealed with a red ribbon. There is more, don't worry, but at the moment only two more chapters left than all done. Alright, there are two pictures for this chappie, Kai in his white trench coat and Rei in his blue tank top. Hope you enjoyed this and will keep reading. Review!!  
  
Bye de Bye 


	6. Ultimate perception

Hello!! Thank you all for the reviews, they're very much appreciated. I will miss you al l when this is completed, but hopefully I can win you all back with a new story. when I get the chance to think of a new idea between homework and my life. Anywho, I apologise for this chappie, I just had to. all will be explained when you read it. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Ultimate perception  
  
  
  
Rei woke up, covered in the blankets of a warm bed. The morning sun shined through the windows that led to the balcony. Rei's long raven hair lay loose over his body and for the first morning since they'd found Kai under the bridge, he was happy. Last night may have been simply him and Kai falling silently to sleep in each other's arms, but it had been more than Rei had hoped for with what had happened between them lately.  
  
Kai had washed the blue triangles off his face to sleep. Rei could do nothing but stare at him sleeping until the early hours of the morning, occasionally running his fingers over the smooth skin of his cheeks, the toned, tanned skin of his arms and the silk stands of his grey hair. Rei thought he was the luckiest boy alive to have such a beauty sleeping next to him. Rei rolled onto his back and breathed deeply, that's when he noticed the empty void next to him. Placing a hand on the covers, he noticed that they were still warm; Kai couldn't have been gone long.  
  
Rei sat up as the door to the bedroom opens. How on earth was he going to explain this to Tyson if it was him? Kai walked in and closed the door behind him. Rei breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Kai. He was wearing a simple white towel around his waist and his hair hung long over his face. Kai walked up to Rei, tilting his head in confusement. Rei thought Kai was becoming more attractive by the second.  
  
"What?" Kai said, confused at the smile on Rei's face.  
  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Rei asked, tilting his own head.  
  
Kai smirked and sat on the bed while playing with strands of Rei's hair. "If you have, I can't remember." A smirk remained on Kai's face.  
  
"Then I'll remind you."  
  
Rei wrapped an arm round Kai's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei as he lay Kai down on the bed. Rei hadn't thought it possible, but Kai was even more sweeter to taste and even more smoother to touch. Rei separated his lips from Kai's, earning him a moan of disapproval, but Rei soon silenced them with tender kisses on Kai's neck, earning him purrs of approval from Kai.  
  
Kai was overly enjoying the sensations running through his body as Rei placed each kiss with love and care. But there was one thing that kept nagging at him and he had to get it out before his thoughts got washed away with his emotions. Kai placed his hands on Rei's back while playing with his hair.  
  
"Rei?" Rei murmured in acknowledgement while running his fingers across Kai's toned chest. "I..I'm going home tomorrow." Kai said, looking out the window.  
  
Rei shuffles up, resting above Kai and looked straight at him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei pushed a few strands from Kai's face to look at his distant eyes.  
  
"It's almost been a week, and I know what I did wrong. I might as well." Kai still looked away from Rei as he spoke.  
  
"Then we'd better make the most of the day, then." Rei smiled lovingly at Kai as he looked at him. Kai smiled back while turning to look up at him.  
  
" I guess we should."  
  
Rei kissed Kai before standing up from the bed. Kai just rested on his elbows.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you outside in a bit, okay."  
  
Rei walked over to the door, but turned to wait for Kai's reply.  
  
"Alright. See you in a bit."  
  
Rei left the room and Kai moved to the wardrobe.  
  
Kai was dragged down the streets by an over excited Rei. Kai didn't seem to mind though , it allowed him to get a glance of Rei's butt wrapped in black denim, though that did get occasionally covered by Rei's loose white shirt. Rei pulled Kai round a corner into an alleyway, almost causing him to trip.  
  
"Rei, slow down!" Kai yelled.  
  
Rei stopped and allowed Kai to catch his breath. Rei watched as Kai's chest expanded and relaxed with every breath, through the red jacket he wore that exposed his chest. Rei stepped closer to Kai until he could feel his breath on his cheeks.  
  
"I suppose, I need to start working out again now. I'm unfit and as weak as a pup." Kai said through breaths.  
  
Rei smiled before locking his lips with Kai, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist and pushing him against the wall while pressing his own body against his. Kai groaned into the kiss with encouragement. His life was so much better now and hopefully he could patch things up with his grandfather.  
  
Suddenly, two lads pulled Rei off Kai and held him back while another takes Rei's position, pinning Kai's arms above his head. Kai struggled but was still weak from his beating. Rei struggled himself but he couldn't take on the two lads.  
  
"Let him go!" Rei yells.  
  
The lad holding Kai didn't look at Rei as he spoke, instead he leaned in close to Kai, noses barely touching. Kai was in utter shock at the guy infront of him.  
  
"Why should I? The last time we met, he was cute and I got a kiss, now he's hot, god knows what I can get this time." The guy laughed as he began to stroke Kai's exposed chest.  
  
"Let him go!" Rei persisted.  
  
The guy just laughed, Kai looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please." Kai barely whispers.  
  
The guy's blonde hair mixes with Kai's grey as he looked at him.  
  
"Why so distant? Before you couldn't wait to get to know me, personally."  
  
Kai goes to protest but the guy traps his lips in a vigorous kiss, forcing his tongue into Kai's mouth. Kai tried to struggle out of the hold but the guy just presses his body more on Kai's. Kai was hating this, he didn't want this to plague his memory as well as the last time, and what made it worse, was the fact that Rei was watching.  
  
The guy moved from his lips and began a steady course of emotionless kisses down Kai's neck. Kai was annoyed by the way his body was reacting, disgusted that he was enjoying the rough touch of the guy who caused his suffering. Kai looked over at Rei as the guy moves down to his chest, to see tears running down his cheeks. Kai felt tears run down his own cheeks and he refused to look at Rei from then on.  
  
Rei was horrified with what he was seeing, but more annoyed with himself that there was nothing he could do. The two guys holding onto him, tightened their grip on Rei's arms. Rei's legs were giving up on him, when, he heard voices from behind them.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?!"  
  
All look to see a group of elderly men. Rei's heart rouse with hope at their arrival.  
  
"Leave them alone! Go on, get out of here!" One of the men pulls out a gun.  
  
"Shit." The guy released Kai and ran off with the other two. Kai slumps to the floor in tears while Rei rushed over to him, taking him in his arms. The group of men approaches them.  
  
"Are you okay? Shall we call the police?"  
  
"No. It' okay. We'll be fine. Thank you." Explained Rei, clinging to Kai for dear life.  
  
"Okay, kid. I wouldn't go going down any alleys anymore." Protested one of the men.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't" Rei put on a smile to assure them.  
  
The group of men leave and Rei hugged Kai tightly. Kai cried into Rei's chest, humiliated and ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help." Rei begged.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Wasn't your fault." Kai assured through sobs.  
  
"Was that the guy who gave you the drug?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Yes." Kai stated simply.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
Rei and Kai stood and walked slowly and silently away from the scene.  
  
Rei had taken Kai to the top of a hill to sit under a tree and admire the view of the setting sun over the city. Kai sat leaning on Rei's chest while Rei wrapped his arms possessively round Kai's waist. They had spent most of the evening in silence, trying to enjoy what they had left of the day. Kai sighed then turned to face Rei, who looked at him confused.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked, sitting up straight.  
  
"This is our last night together, I don't want to end it like this." Kai purred, playing with Rei's fringe.  
  
"Are you sure? What about earlier?" Rei was hesitant even though his body wanted him to pounce on the boy infront of him.  
  
"I can't let them ruin my life, plus I'll make them pay when I get my strength back." Kai said proudly, a smirk on his face.  
  
"That's right, you're as weak as a pup at the moment." Observed Rei.  
  
Rei let his body take control and he jumped Kai, pinning him to the ground. Rei looked down at Kai, taking in every detail as if he'd disappear after this intimate moment. He looked so innocent, his hair flopped over his eyes and his jacket revealed his vulnerable chest to him. Rei had been right, Kai was just a pup, but one that only he could love. No one else could have him, Rei would make sure that nothing happened to him again.  
  
With those thoughts, Rei attacked Kai's mouth passionately. Kai gave himself totally to Rei then, not caring about what happened, he just wanted Rei, his love and companionship before he had to go home, before Rei had to go home. No! Kai had to stop this and ask Rei something first. He pushed Rei off him, to speak. Rei rested his arms above Kai's head.  
  
"What is it? Are you okay?" Rei was worried he had done something to upset Kai.  
  
"No, I'm alright. It's just.what about the White Tigers?..and Mariah?" Kai asked.  
  
"I.I completely forgot about them. Heh, got lost in my love for you. Urm, I suppose I'd have to talk to Mariah about this, we are just friends but she has been working on getting closer to me. Don't know what the guys will think. What about your grandfather, Kai?"  
  
"One step at a time. I'll let the drug thing calm down before I tell him about us. But he should be fine, maybe a bit upset to begin with but he should be fine with it."  
  
"Like the drug thing?" Rei questioned, he didn't want to find out over the phone that Kai had been taken to the hospital because of another beating.  
  
Kai didn't answer that, he just turned his head away from Rei.  
  
"Sorry." Rei said simply.  
  
Kai looked at him before leaning up and passionately locking their lips in a kiss.  
  
"Let's get going." Stated Rei.  
  
With that Kai and Rei walk back to Tyson's, hand-in-hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't hit me!! Sorry, my dark side kicked in for this chappie and it so wanted to hurt Kai again. Hehehehehehehe. Well just one chappie to go then this story is complete, oh, I'm all upset now. Anyway, even though it wasn't described a lot in this chappie, Kai's outfit is available if any of you wanna see it, I drew it ages ago, planning to put it in but I didn't see the need to describe his outfit fully here. Okay, thanx a lot for reading, now just complete the trend and review for me, especially since I'm scared that you may not have liked this one. Okay,  
  
Bye de Bye. 


	7. Good bye

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I LOVE YOU!! I'm feeling generous, plus I've been lazy in these updates so I thought I'd get this up now. So, this is it, this is the last chapter of Week - seven days in a week, seven chapters. Pps have said that this has the potential to be longer but that was my plan, just to have the seven chapters. So here we go. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Goodbye  
  
  
  
Rei and Kai walked down a street filled with grand estates with front lawns the size of a tennis court. Tyson did say that he would take Kai home, but Rei offered stating that he would enjoy it more than Tyson would, he agreed. Rei had Kai's bag of clothes slung over his shoulder while his other hand was occupied with holding Kai's hand. Today had been spent with the whole gang going to the arcade, where Tyson decided to have a go at trying to beat Max, Kenny and Rei at some of the games available. Kai went into his loner attitude and stayed in the background, which upset Rei as he wanted to be with Kai then.  
  
They stopped infront of large iron gates. Kai stares at the house with distant eyes as Rei steps infront of him, saddened Kai sighs, closing his eyes.  
  
"Here we are." Kai says deep within his throat.  
  
Rei handed Kai his bag, which he lets hang in his hand. Rei steps forward and leaned forward to kiss Kai but he turns away to type in the code for the security system.  
  
"There are cameras." Kai states, worried that his grandfather may not approve of it when still in a rage over the drug.  
  
The iron gates open and Kai turns back to Rei, seeing the hurt and hunger in his eyes.  
  
"Where are they?" Rei asked forcefully.  
  
Kai pointed behind Rei and he turned to see the camera. Rei smirks and drags Kai to underneath the camera.  
  
"Now he can't see us." Rei stated, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist.  
  
Kai smiled sadly at Rei before crushing Rei's lips in a passion filled last kiss, not caring if passers-by see them. This would be the last time he saw Rei if his grandfather had anything to do with it. Rei's tongue travelled along Kai's lips wanting to be let in. Kai obliged and opened his mouth to begin the battle of dominance. Rei smiled into the kiss and allowed Kai to take dominance. The feel of Kai's tongue roaming around his mouth was overpowering, it felt so right, so good. Rei groaned into the kiss and Kai's hands cupped his face and pushed his body against his fully.  
  
Finally, Kai slowly pulled away from Rei, he stepped through the gates and closed them. Rei stepped up to the gate, as did Kai.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Rei asked worried.  
  
"Stop fussing over me. I'll be fine. I can handle this." Kai stated coldly.  
  
"Alright, whatever you say." Rei smiled at Kai.  
  
"Well, bye." Kai slumped at the realisation of their separation.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Rei said quietly.  
  
Kai smiled at Rei before turning away and walking up the path to the front door. Kai turned to watch Rei give him a thumbs up before walking away. Kai sighs, opened the door and stepped into the dark aura of his home. Placing his bag in the corner, Kai walked down the hallway to the lounge, where his grandfather sat reading a book next to the glowing fireplace. Kai takes a deep breath before walking into the lounge, head bowed an kneeling infront of his grandfather, head still bowed, waiting for his grandfather to speak. The silence was tense, but Kai kept his head bowed in respect. At last, his grandfather lowered the door onto the table next to him then looked down at Kai, no emotions showing on his aged face. Kai tensed under the cold look.  
  
"I guess your arrival means that you now realise the shame you have brought to our family name." The words came deep and cold.  
  
"I do and I am extremely sorry for what I have done. You have every right to disown me." That hurt Kai, he didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Why did you do it, boy?" Still no emotions.  
  
"My pride betrayed my loyalty to my family." Kai closed his eyes.  
  
"We must do something about that." Those words brought fear to Kai.  
  
"Yes, we must." Kai agreed.  
  
"Would you do it again given the chance?"  
  
"No, never."  
  
Kai's grandfather picked his book back up and continued to read. Kai slumped in his position.  
  
"Put some more wood on the fire and continue with your studies then, grandson."  
  
Kai breathed a sigh of relief, a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Kai stood and threw some more wood onto the fireplace. Once Kai reached the bookshelf, he picked out a book and sat on the floor infront of the fireplace and began to read.  
  
Three days had passed since Rei and Kai had parted, now Rei had to go home. Rei checked himself in and deposited his suitcase before being dragged towards the waiting area by Tyson who was eager to see what the restaurants offered, while Max and Kenny ran after them.  
  
"Tyson, careful or you'll pull Rei's arm off." Kenny yelled.  
  
"Well then, hurry up." Tyson yelled back.  
  
They get on the escalator and travel up to the first floor.  
  
"Oh, can't this thing go any faster!" Tyson complained.  
  
"Anyone would think you wanted to get rid of me." Rei giggled.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, I'm just hungry and you know how I get when I'm hungry." Tyson said apologetically.  
  
"Heh, we all know, Tyson." Max giggled.  
  
As they reach the first floor, they look around to see what's for offer. As they walk around, Rei is reminded of Kai. He hadn't seen or heard from Kai since and every time he went to the house or called, he was told Kai was out or busy. Rei was so upset that he hadn't been able to see Kai, to say goodbye.  
  
"Hey, look who it is!" Tyson brought Rei out of his thoughts.  
  
Rei looked past Tyson's pointing fingers to see Kai sitting at a table, sipping at a white mug.  
  
"Wonder what mister soar puss is doing here?" Tyson complained.  
  
"Oh come on, Tyson, give the guy a break." Max pleaded.  
  
Rei walked quickly over to Kai and sat next to him. Tyson, Max and Kenny go straight to the restaurant counter. Kai took another sip of his drink. Rei looked up and down Kai's body, admiring the newly toned muscles lining his arms and chest. Kai put his cup down.  
  
"If you're not careful you'll start drooling." Kai smirked into the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Too late." Rei teased. "You look well. How's it going?"  
  
"Training is hard, but I expected that... I've missed you, I know it sounds stupid, it's only been three days, but my grandfather's schedule has been very tight. I'm sorry." Kai explains.  
  
Rei placed his hand on Kai's upper leg, a smile gracing his features.  
  
"It's okay, I've missed you too, yet I was upset I couldn't see you, but I understand." Rei squeezed Kai's leg.  
  
Kai smiled at Rei.  
  
"You don't know how much I want you right now." Rei blurted out.  
  
Kai laughed at Rei's outburst as Tyson, Max and Kenny come back holding pltes of food and drinks. Rei removes hi hand from Kai's leg.  
  
"Are you okay, Kai?" Tyson asked, scared at his behaviour.  
  
"Fine." Kai said, annoyed, going back into his loner state while sipping his drink.  
  
"Here you go, Rei." Max passed Rei a coke.  
  
"Thanks." Said Rei.  
  
They talked for an hour before an announcement was made for Rei flight. They all walked to the departure area. A huge queue was lined up waiting to enter the lounge. Kai walked across the room to lean against a wall. Rei turned to the others.  
  
"You might as well go, the queue goes on for sometime." Rei urged, wanting to get rid of them, politely.  
  
"Well, as long as you're sure, Rei. It was good having you here." Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah, you'll all have to come over to mine soon." Rei smiled.  
  
"Of course." Max exclaimed.  
  
"We'll miss you, Rei." Kenny said shyly.  
  
"Me too." Rei said.  
  
"Bye." They all said and Tyson, Max and Kenny left.  
  
Rei turned to see Kai already walking up to him. Kai held out an envelope for Rei. Rei takes it, puzzled.  
  
"What's this?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's the money I owe you, I think it's all there." Kai explained.  
  
"Thank you." Rei said, putting it in his pocket.  
  
Once Rei stood up straight, Kai lunged forward and kissed Rei, passionately, wanting more. Rei wrapped his arms around Kai, not wanting to let him go. They don't even care about the looks they get from the people around them. They separate and that's when Kai saw the tears ready to spill in Rei's eyes. Kai cupped Rei's face in his hands.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Kai asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I love you." Rei confirmed, stroking Kai's face.  
  
"I love you too." Kai smiled.  
  
They locked lips for the last time, savouring the tastes and sensations for all eternity. Rei's grip on Kai tightened as his hunger grew. Why did he have to leave now? He wanted to stay or take Kai with him. They pull away, both in disapproval. Rei looked over at the decreased queue, then back down at his love.  
  
"This is it." Rei stroked Kai's face, "I'll write."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Rei gave Kai a quick yet loving kiss then hugged him before walking to the end of the queue. Kai watched as he gave his ticket to the woman and is allowed in. Rei turned to Kai and waved to him, smiling. Kai waved back, putting on a smile to hide the sadness he felt then.  
  
With that, Rei entered the departure lounge, the door closing behind him and Kai walked slowly out of the airport to continue his training.  
  
There we go, it's finished. What do you think? Do you like it? I hope you did enjoy this story as it was my very first piece. I am now taking requests for future pieces, if any of you would like me to have a go or you could give me your ideas on whether a sequel to this would be a god idea. In any case, please review, as I keep saying, they mean a lot to me.  
  
I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing my story..on the next chapter----- 


	8. Thank you

Hi! This is purely a thank you page for anyone who reviewed:  
  
White Nyako:- Thank you so much for being there for me with every chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed this and wish you all the luck in your own stories. And aren't Kai and Rei just so kawaii!! Hope you liked the pics. Until next time!  
  
Leina:- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. And no I didn't do the whole Max thing to trick you, I was so surprised when pps thought it was him, then I realised why. Thank you!  
  
Anime Fan:- Thanks for being there from the beginning, And here's a tissue for you. Yes, good going old guys! I hope it ended good for you, since you seemed to like the others. Bye.  
  
Mako:- I know it does have possibilities to go further but I explained about that before. I'm glad you like my story and my dark side. Thanx!  
  
Green Devil:- Another one who thought it was Max! This is really intriguing. I hope you liked the pics and my story of course. Thanx.  
  
^-^ :- Look no Max! I hope you're happy with the result. Bye  
  
Zookeeper:- I'm happy that you liked this, especially since you're un-yaoi, that makes me proud of this story. Hope you liked the pics and keep collecting. Bye!  
  
Rockergurl:- Hope you liked the story and pics. Thanx!  
  
Nekkyo twins:- The white tigers did come into it, but I thought more of a sequel thing with them. What about you? Kevin is just a freak in my eyes - kevin fans don't hit me!-Anywho, thanx!  
  
Miss neko princess:- Thanx for the eggplant, and how's that psych ward going? Anyway, hope you liked the pics and the story. Bye!  
  
Eternal-Darkness:- Great name!! I'm glad you liked it, bye.  
  
In Articulo Mortis:- WE ALL LOVE KAI!! Especially me! Glad you liked my sweet story. Bye!  
  
Anime Cat:- My story is like Cookies! I like cookies, hungry now. I believe we would all like to go shopping with those boys. Thanx!  
  
Blue Demon:- Thank you!!  
  
AsianUniverse:- Thanx for reviewing in this story and not reviewing until the end is cool. I'm just glad I could thank you. Bye!  
  
Kidie,Vanessa,Rei,and Kai:- Are Rei and Kai happy with the outcome? I hope they are and I hope you two are as well. And wat was dimond dew doing there! Strange pixies. Thank you!  
  
Cakeasaur:- I'm glad you liked my fic thank you.  
  
Sailor Gaia:- I hop havok was caused. I think it was. Thank you!  
  
Gundamesca:- Thank you and I hope ,y writing skills were ok. Bye.  
  
Angel123292(Celestial Flame):- Thank you you confusing person with two different names. I hope you liked my story and my pics, Thank you.  
  
Jeanette:- Thank you so much!  
  
DarkLightAngel:- I hope you liked how the story turned out. Thank you!  
  
Indiegal:- I hope you liked how it ended, sorry about the lack of hentai, that's more of a sequel thing - if you think I should do a sequel. Thanx, bye!  
  
Ray/Mariah ficcys 4ever:- Thank you, I think it's cute too.  
  
Kat:- It's nice to know that there r artists out there with the same heart as me. If your reading this, I'd like to see some of your art too. Thanx!  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits:- Thank you, you insane child. Your reviews always made me laugh. I like my dark side too, I think every one should have one, Lalalalalalalala! Okay, that was just my insanity coming out, Anywho, I hope you liked thestory and the pics. Until next time. Thanks.  
  
LB:- Thanx for being there since the beginning, that means a lot to me. You're amusing! I like you! Silly LB. Thank you again and I hope you like how it ended.  
  
Meada-0:- We're all confusing at times. Me, I just need to be put in a mental institution for the rest of my life. Thank you!  
  
Shinzui:- Hello, my self proclaimed biggest fan!! And I'll give you a crown to prove it. Thank you for all the lovely hugs, mucho liko! Here's a hundred hugs for you!! Thank you so much, and I hoped you liked it as much as it sounded like you liked it. Thank you so much. Until next time!!  
  
Issini:- I'm glad you liked my fic and I'm very thankfully for all your reviews. Bye de bye.  
  
E:- Kai-uke!! Yeah that's true, it not usually done so I thought I would. Thank you!  
  
Bladed_Ryu_Blader:- I could never be mad at such a cheerful person like you, and thanx for the shouts!! Bye de bye!!  
  
Babs:- Look I updated quicker this time, and with two chappies.okay, one of them is just a thank you page but still!! Thanx for being there for me, much appreciated. Bye de Bye!!  
  
Kasey:- I'm happy you think I'm an excilent author and I hope you enjoyed the pics. Bye!  
  
Misty:- Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mikadonk:- Don't cry, you'll make me cry, oh I'm already crying!! I love my dark side too, it's just some pps have said they don't (. Thank you soo much. Bye de Bye.  
  
Butterfly Ishida:-I'm sticking as hard as I can, I hope that's okay. Thank you!!  
  
Dragon Knight of Snow:- Thank you and I hoped you like the fic and pics. Bye!  
  
CutieCherry:- I continued. I hoped you liked it, Thank you!!  
  
Diamond dew:- Thank you, violence, abuse and torture are always welcome in my book. Thank you!!  
  
Nevada:- Hope you liked the fic. Tanx!  
  
:D:- Tanx and I hoped you liked the fic and pics. Bye de Bye  
  
Kage:- Howdy. I hope the story ended well for you. Bye de Bye  
  
Guardian: Thank you!!!!!  
  
Telis:- I hope you had no problems I pretending Rei was a girl. I know I'm finding it hard just thinking about it. Anywho, thanx!!  
  
Kapparan Majic:- Thank you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mystik-chan:- I hope you and your friends enjoyed the story. Thanks a lot!!! Bye de bye.  
  
  
  
There we go, if I missed anyone out. I am extremely sorry. Thank you all and I hope I can win all your hearts back with a new fic. Bye de Bye.  
  
Darkness 


End file.
